bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrección
Arrancar possess Zanpakutō and can perform a technique similar to a Shinigami's release called . Unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō however, an Arrancar's Zanpakutō is simply the Arrancar's Hollow powers sealed into the shape of a weapon. By releasing their Zanpakutō in the same manner as a Shinigami, an Arrancar can release his or her Hollow powers. Most known Resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance. While most unreleased Shinigami Zanpakutō take the form of a katana or wakizashi, there is a significantly broader range for Arrancar (such as a sai, axe, a more fictionalized weapon like Nnoitra's Zanpakutō, or a (piece of a) body, like Aaroniero Arruruerie's Zanpakutō, or Lilynette Gingerback). Because their powers are sealed in their Zanpakutō, an Arrancar's release will usually transform their body into a Hollow-like form, allowing them to use all of their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the Arrancar looked like as a Hollow, although to highly varying degrees. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Arrancar normally only return to their Human form when they reseal their Hollow powers; doing so without resealing, though possible, is a permanent change comparable to amputating a limb. There are two reasons Arrancar go through such trouble to seal their power: it allows them to maintain human form and to conserve their power in times of inactivity. In most cases, Arrancar "lose" their Zanpakutō after performing their Resurrección. By which, they no longer carry any kind of one or two handed weapon - the sword is replaced by other natural weapons such as claws (Shawlong Kūfang), pincers (Findor Carias), tendrils (Szayel Aporro Granz), or just plain fists (Choe Neng Poww). However, there are some exceptions - nine to be exact; seven out of these nine have been Espada. #Coyote Starrk has a pair of black pistols. He is the 1st Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 18 #Baraggan Luisenbarn uses a double-headed axe with attached chains. So far, its the only weapon that vaguely resembles his Zanpakutō in its pre-released form. He is the 2nd Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 10 #Tia Harribel uses a pata-like weapon shaped like a shark tooth. She is the 3rd Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 16 #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck uses a white double-sided lance. She is the former 3rd Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 2-4 #Ulquiorra Cifer carries a white "spike-blade" that he can seemingly generate from his body, which can also be used as a projectile if necessary. He also possesses a second released form, but he loses the weapon. He is the 4th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 9 #Nnoitra Jiruga can wield up to six separate scythes with yellow tassels on each end. He is the 5th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, pages 8-11 #Aaroniero Arruruerie wields Kaien Shiba's Nejibana alongside his own octopus-like Zanpakutō, Glotonería. He is the 9th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, pages 12-15 #Mila-Rose uses a large two-handed sword after her release. She is a Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 16-18 #Rudobōn carries a bolt-like staff in place of his Zanpakutō. It is unknown if the staff has the ability to cut. He is the leader and creator of the Exequias.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-6 Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, has demonstrated the ability to attain a second form of Resurrección called "Segunda Etapa"; however, he states that he is the only Espada with this ability, and that even Aizen had no knowledge of the transformation. Known Resurrección }Bleach manga; Chapter 356 | |"Arrogant" |"Great Skull Emperor" |- |Tia Harribel | Bleach manga; Chapter 354 | Bleach manga; Chapter 355 |"Shark" |"Imperial Shark Empress" |- |Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck | Bleach manga; Chapter 295 | Bleach manga; Chapter 296 |"Chamois" |"Antelope Knight" |- |Ulquiorra Cifer | Bleach manga; Chapter 344 | Bleach manga; Chapter 345 |"Bat" |"Black-Winged Great Demon" |- |Nnoitra Jiruga | Bleach manga; Chapter 309 | |"Mantis Religiosa" |"Sacred Crying Mantis" |- |Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | Bleach manga; Chapter 281 | |"Panther" |"Panther King" |- |Luppi | Bleach manga; Chapter 232 | |"Climbing Vine" |"Ivy Girl" |- |Zommari Leroux | Bleach manga; Chapter 300 | |"Witchcraft" |"Sangha of the Bewitching Eyes" |- |Szayel Aporro Granz | Bleach manga; Chapter 287 | Bleach manga; Chapter 288 |"You Will Fornicate" |"Lewd Concubine" |- |Aaroniero Arruruerie | Bleach manga; Chapter 267 | |"Gluttony" |"Eating Hollow" |- !colspan="7"|Privaron Espada |- |Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio | Bleach manga; Chapter 251 | |"Weather vane" |"Storm Baron" |- |Cirucci Sanderwicci | Bleach manga; Chapter 256 | |"Swallow" |"Car Wheel Iron Swallow" |- |Gantenbainne Mosqueda |Unknown | Bleach manga; Chapter 260 | |"Dragon Fist" |- !colspan="7"|Fracción |- |Avirama Redder | Bleach manga; Chapter 320 | |"Eagle" |"Sky Battle Eagle" |- |Charlotte Cuuhlhourne | | |"Queen of Roses" |"Beautiful Queen of the Palace Rose Garden" |- |Findor Carias | Bleach manga; Chapter 324 | |"Sharp Pincer" |"Crab Sword Cutting Current" |- |Ggio Vega | Bleach manga; Chapter 331 | |"Tiger Rapier" |"Tiger Fang Swift Wind" |- |Choe Neng Poww | Bleach manga; Chapter 326 | |"Pilot Whale" |"Giant Whale Arm" |- |Nirgge Parduoc | | |"Mammoth" |"Giant Elephant Soldier" |- |Apache | Bleach manga; Chapter 335 | |"Doe" |"Blue Deer Battle Girl" |- |Mila-Rose | | |"Lioness" |"Gold Lion General" |- |Sun-Sun | | |"Anaconda" |"White Snake Princess" |- |Tesla | Bleach manga; Chapter 297 | |"Wart" |"Tusked Armored Warrior") |- |Edrad Liones | Bleach manga; Chapter 203 | |"Volcanic" |"Volcanic Beast" |- |Shawlong Kūfang | Bleach manga; Chapter 208 | |"Earwig" |"Five-Pincered Insect" |- |Yylfordt Granz | Bleach manga; Chapter 207 | |"Of the Bull" |"Pale-Horned Prince" |- !colspan="7"|Números & Others |- |Aldegor | Bleach anime; Episode 136 | |"Boar" | |- |Arturo Plateado |Unknown | Bleach video game; Bleach: Shattered Blade |"Phoenix" |"Immortal King" |- |Cloning Arrancar | Bleach anime; Episode 131 | |"Teeth" | |- |Kaname Tōsen | | |"Chirping Cricket" |"Crazed-shackle Cricket" |- |Loly | Bleach manga; Chapter 343 | |"Centipede" |"Stinging Venom" |- |Menis | | |"Hedgehog" | |- |Patros | Bleach anime; Episode 137 | |"Gyrfalcon" | |- |Rudobōn | Bleach manga; Chapter 340 | |"Tree" |"Weathered Skull Tree" |} Trivia *The only known Arrancar with a second Resurrección is Ulquiorra Cifer. *While most release commands are either one or two words, the release command of Findor Carias is almost a whole sentence, making it the longest release command for an Arrancar so far in the manga and anime. *So far, almost every Arrancar who used Resurrección has taken the shape of, or been named after, an animal. *Both Aaroniero Arruruerie's and Mila-Rose's release commands translate as Devour. *Among the Espada, three members have unique Resurreccións: Ulquiorra Cifer has a second release, Yammy Riyalgo's number changes from 10 to 0, and Coyote Starrk needs to merge with Lilynette Gingerback rather than unseal his Zanpakutō. *Almost all Resurrección names are Spanish words. The only exception to this is Gantenbainne Mosqueda's Dragra. *Pesche Guatiche and Arturo Plateado are the only Arrancar who have revealed their Zanpakutō's name, but not actually released it. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda is the only Arrancar to activate his Resurrección without revealing his release command. *Kaname Tōsen is the only known Shinigami-Hollow hybrid capable of using Resurrección. References Navigation Category:Arrancar Category:List Category:Resurrección